


Surat Pertama untuk Dilan

by fakirasupan96



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta, Dilan 1990
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, long distance relationshit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: Ini surat pertama yang dikirim Rangga untuk Dilan dari New York, untuk pertama kalinya.





	Surat Pertama untuk Dilan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randilan_0290](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=randilan_0290).



> selagi aku tidak sibuk, aku pasti akan menyempatkan menulis untuk dua insan ini.

  
  
_Untuk Dilan,_  
  
Aku sudah sampai di flat tempatku tinggal untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Di sini seperti di Jakarta, hanya ramainya saja yang mirip selebihnya seperti yang kamu bilang, disini lebih baik. Dua hari kemarin aku benar-benar jet lag. Dan sekarang aku baru bisa menulis surat untukmu.   
  
Aku harus beradaptasi dengan waktu disini, dan juga harus beradaptasi untuk terbiasa berpuasa menahan rindu padamu. Seminggu lagi aku akan mulai berkuliah. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa nanti,  ku harap semua baik-baik saja. Hawa disini memang lebih dingin dan terima kasih karena berkat kaus kaki lucu (yang pasti tak akan ku pakai kuliah)  yang kamu berikan, aku bisa melewati hari pertama di tempat ini.    
  
Ketika aku menulis surat ini,  aku sedang sibuk merapihkan barang-barangku. Aku banyak membawa buku pemberian darimu,aku salah langkah disini, ini membuat aku membatalkan puasaku. Padahal kamar _flat_ ku berbeda dari kamarku di Jakarta,  tapi aku bisa membayangkan mu hadir disini. Membayangkanmu membaca buku di ranjangku. Oh ya ranjangku kini berada di samping jendela, benar-benar menempel dekat jendela. Aku ingat kamu pernah bilang padaku kalau kamu menyukai tempat tidur yang menempel dekat jendela,  biar bisa melihat langit malam katamu. Tapi disini kalau aku mau melihat langit,  aku harus naik ke atap.   
  
_Flat_ ini ternyata seperti kamar impian yang kamu deskripsikan padaku. Aku bisa melihatmu tertidur pulas di single sofa di sudut kamar ini. Aku bisa melihatmu sedang menggosok gigi di wastafel, aku juga bisa bayangkan kita berdua duduk bersama di depan rak buku kecil di samping tempat tidur, aku berbaring dengan pahamu yang menjadi bantal kepalaku lalu setelah itu kamu mengusap rambutku sambil terus serius membaca buku.  Tidak perlu ada televisi,  karena kita lebih senang keheningan.  Sunyi bersamamu lebih baik ketimbang bising bersama televisi.  sekarang kamu tidak ada disini dan aku harus kembali berteman dengan sunyi yang biasanya.    
  
Aku belum terlalu kenal banyak orang disini,  mungkin seminggu lagi aku akan mengenal beberapa orang.  Aku bahkan belum menyapa tetangga sebelahku. Di surat selanjutnya aku akan mengirimkan beberapa foto suasana di new york,  dan tentunya foto kamarku, tapi jangan iri ya.    
  
Kamu masih ingatkan pesanku ketika kita berpisah di bandara.    
  
_'Tutup matamu,  tarik nafas dalam-dalam, tidak perlu terburu-buru kamu pasti bisa. Dilan tahu kalau aku masih tetap ada disetiap lembaran novel yang kamu baca. Kamu tidak sendiri, Rangga selalu akan kembali pada Dilannya.'_   
  
Salam sayang,    
  
Rangga.


End file.
